The Pirate King
by Psychedelic-Dreams01
Summary: Arthur Kirkland (the most feared name on the seas) is caught by Spanish sea men. A French offical is thrown into his cell. Together they escape and make a bid for complete freedom, traveling across great distances to achieve this. But this renouned, fearsome Pirate has started to get feelings for his... Friend. ((Eventual FrUk. Mature for eventual adult themes and strong language))


**Hi guise. Please don't kill meh for not updating my other fanfictions! My mind has kinda died on me on how to act like the sexy ass monster Shizuo and that total bastard we all love, Izaya. So for now I'm focusing on something I can do; a Hetalia Fanfiction.**

**Now, to tell you the basics of this story, it is based off a roleplay which me and an awesome fellow FrUk fan started. We met over omegle and we decided we should write this. How will it work? Easy.**

**I'm starting off with the first chapter, all in Arthur's POV and then www . fanfiction u / 412 8473 / (my friend (remove the spaces to get the link)) will write another chapter in her own story from Francis' POV. **

**If you don't get it, say and I'll try explaining it better to you. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this Fanfiction!**

**(P.S, I'm sorry if Arthur seems a little OOC, but it's how I wrote him then and also he /is/ a pirate.)**

**FrUk**

Glaring at nothing in particular, I, the once notorious pirate captain didn't even bother to struggle against my bonds. Heavy cuffs were holding my hands behind my back and another set of larger ones held my feet not too far apart from each other. My extravagant (but beautiful) clothes were now stained too, both with sea water and dirt from the floor which I was now sitting on, my posture, for once, slumped back and against the wall behind me. My head felt light and my body weak—it's what three days of complete starvation does to a person who barely eats enough in one day during the good times.

I, Arthur Kirkland, had once been the most feared name on the seas, but now I was a simple prisoner.

How had this happened? Courtesy of the Spanish bastards and their deal with my mutinous crew, of course.

See, three days ago, I wasn't in this dingy place, but I was in my own office aboard my ship, navigating the way to the famous pirate town after having just stocked up in a nearby (corrupted) port. Meanwhile, my crew (unbeknownst to me) had encountered the very same Spaniards they had in the pub the night before we left, only this time the said pirates were on their own ship, sailing beside us.

Their deal was that in return for each of my crew's lives, they were to hand me over.

And of course, that did not bode well for me, who within minutes of our two ships pulling beside each other, found myself battling ten people. My most loyal man had gone, evidently killed for having not agreed to the plan, and after managing to kill three of my own, mutinous crew, I ended up being defeated when the bloody Spaniards decided to help, tied up and knocked out – probably due to the amount I struggled and swore and continued to attack.

So I woke up here, chained to a God damn wall in the cell of the Spaniard's ship.

Joyful.

Well, I had my dagger on me, one which I had tied around my waist under my shirt a while back; the only weapon my idiot captors hadn't taken from me. Yet still, this was no use for I couldn't get to my waist, let alone unbutton my shirt.

That was three days ago…

At the sound of movement, however, my eyes turned to look in the direction of the door leading into this God awful place, their gaze piercing and harsh, one of my eyes hidden behind my now slipping hat.

At last the scuffling sounds and rapid foreign talk grew louder—even louder as the door flew open and two sneering men (whom I recognised from my own capture) dragged in a weak looking blonde.

He had longer hair, just reaching his shoulders and tired blue eyes didn't notice me as his uniformed body was thrown into the same cell as me, the crew members having unlocked the door for him, only to lock it immediately after.

Like I could run even if I wasn't chained.

A cough came from this beaten man, who barely even moved from his position on the filthy floor, looking broken and injured as he just lay there, sending a weak growl at the Spaniards as they laughed and insulted him, now turning and leaving the place, the entire area falling still and darker again.

Still, this poor official-looking character hadn't noticed me as I watched in mild amusement, trying my best to get an even better look at this man who still lay on the floor, hands tied behind his back.

Lucky sod. At least he wasn't chained to the wall like I was.

Finally I decided to let this man notice me, my smirk returning and spreading over my face before I even spoke.

"Nice for them to bring me company, I see." I stated casually, watching the other closely still.

After a few seconds the other sat up slowly, turning his head to face me and looking me over slightly. I couldn't tell what emotions his eyes held; it was just too dark for that in here.

"Company… Well, you can't really call these people nice." He replied to me, at last.

But his voiced seemed somewhat strained, a hint of an accent coming through.

"You don't seem English. Definitely not Spanish. French, maybe?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Really, I couldn't care less of what nationality this guy was, both of us having become prisoners of a mutual enemy.

My fellow victim bit his lip, turning his head away before sighing and dragging himself to the wall in front of me, leaning back against it.

"Yes, I'm French. The English are not the only people the Spanish want to kill. At least it seems like it."

His eyes turned back onto me, looking at my rather weakened and tired frame. "You look like a pirate."

Oh, really? I never noticed… No, I didn't say that but instead I snorted.

"Yes, I'm a pirate. Those bastards are trying to round all of us up and take over the damned seas. I don't belong in damned chains." I practically growled the last sentence, yanking my arms forwards to only have them tugged harshly back due to the short length of my chain.

Right, I had to calm down so I sighed, taking in a sharp deep breath and letting it out. That simple movement had actually taken a lot out of me seeing as I hadn't eaten for three days. But I wouldn't let my weakness show; I'm too stubborn for that. I turned back to the other blonde.

"What are you then if you're not a pirate? Don't worry about telling me what you are exactly because as you can see, I'm not in a fit enough position to do anything."

"Well… I am sent from the French King to make a Peace pact with the Spanish. I kind of believe that they don't want that." The frog said after a slight hesitation.

His face seemed to darken for a moment as he looked thoughtful, struggling against his bonds for a bit.

Useless, I've tried that before. Got me nothing but red marks along my arms.

"You don't have any weapons anymore, do you?" he questioned, "Something like a little knife… A dagger?"

At last, he's shown signs of intelligence. "I have a dagger but by myself I can't get it. It's in its sheath around my waist and under my shirt."

Smirking more and shrugging slightly, I spoke again after a pause, nodding my head back to gesture at my chained arms as I did so.

"If I could, I would say to shake hands that we help each other escape, then part ways peacefully, but I can barely move a finger right now." I stated, watching the other bite his lip (again) before he sighed and did something which I can only really describe as hilarious.

He seemed to hesitate before starting to crawl across the ground towards me, a stream of French curses and insults (a few of which I recognised due to hearing them from other pirates) coming from him all the while.

Of course I couldn't help but laugh at him, this Kingsman reduced to this when he was most probably used to a life of almost complete luxury. Plus seeing a fully grown adult pull himself across the ground that way— just indescribable.

At last he reached me, sighing in relief as he sat back on his legs. Now he was beside me, looking over my shirt to try see where the dagger was.

"Okay… Somehow I have to get this dagger… That's going to be weird for the both of us, so don't say anything." And with that, the blonde official bent his head and started to undo my shirt with only his lips.

Oh God this was awkward. But I didn't show that (of course), laughing a little more at the other; the only way to see that I was uncomfortable with this was my blush, a very faint one and the way I didn't really wish to look at him. I could only wish for this git to hurry up, stretching out a little to try help him so this would be over quicker.

But me and my awkwardness had to add something. "Be thankful I didn't say it was somewhere else~"

"Fuck you."

I snickered at that, before letting the time go by while pretending I didn't have a complete stranger opening my shirt with his lips.

Finally, _finally_ this frog managed to undo my shirt, sitting up with a mutter of 'God be blessed'. He turned his body, using his bound hands to pull the dagger out its sheath and trying to position it over the thick rope which was currently disabling his hands.

I just had to chuckle at that comment, only to eye the dagger as he pulled it out of its place. It was dangerously close to my skin and I really didn't like that… I swore right then that if this imbecile cut me, I'd cut him right back when I got free…

"You have to tell me where to cut, okay?" he told me with a glance over his shoulder. Almost as if he could sense what I thought, he shifted away a little.

"Aye, this ought to be fun." I muttered back, watching him still.

The Frenchman's voice turned a little dry when he spoke again. "Fun is something else… Now, when I cut like this, will I cut the rope or my arm?" he asked, looking over at me again.

My smirk was still on my face as I locked my eyes with him momentarily. "Oh lighten up and move the blade further to the right, otherwise it'll be your wrist you cut." I told him, feeling my hat slip further down my face, plumes deciding to head straight for my eye.

"And once you're done, move this damn hat out of my eyes. The bloody plumes are annoying me…" I added, trying to shake my head to move said plumes out my face.

If the other wanted to comment or something, he didn't, instead just following my instructions and starting to saw away at the ropes with my dagger. I just watched, lazily, however I was keeping guard in a way, making sure that for once no danger came—danger being those fucking Spaniards.

A few minutes passed before I heard the other say a little 'Perfectment', ropes falling away and the blonde happily rubbing his wrists (Which did look rather red and sore).

I had let my guard down for a moment there, my starving body taking the moment of peace to rest and try regain some strength. The fact that I had been deprived of food also made me lose concentration, meaning I wasn't expecting it when my hat was taken from me, looking up into those blue eyes of this now smiling official.

He seemed to hum thoughtfully as our eyes locked, that boy still holding my hat. "Without the hat, you look less dangerous." He told me casually.

"In that case, put it back on me." he answered him back immediately, frowning a little. Because being chained to a wall with my shirt wide open and using an official to help me escape wasn't degrading enough…

That cheeky arsehole just laughed at me, shaking his head. "That's not necessary is it?" he questioned me.

"It is necessary to me, bastard." I snapped back, fists clenching in their chains

But he seemed to ignore my retort, continuing to talk seemingly to himself. "First we've got to get these chains off you…" he stated, raising a brow at the cuffs restraining my arms and causing me such pain right now.

"Well… I could try… wait…" he continued his muttering; now running a hand through that long, girly hair of his.

After a moment of seeming to search, his face lit up as he extracted a needle from those blonde waves, taking hold of my bonds and starting to pick the lock with that needle.

Personally? I found that amusing, raising a brow as I looked over my shoulder at this guy now picking the lock of my handcuff with a concentrated look.

"So, what are you, one giant pin-cushion or a magic sorcerer?" I mocked, leaning forwards to give the Frenchman better access to my handcuffs.

"I'm not a sorcerer. They just ripped the wig from my head and the needles are from the wig… So shut up." He muttered, continuing to work on freeing me.

"…. What is it with important people and wigs?" No really, why the heck put fake hair on your head that just makes you look like you had some kind of shock?

He didn't answer me on that, rather just working in silence for the next few minutes until a dull click sounded through the cell, the pressure I'd grown accustomed to on one wrist finally releasing.

"Hah, good to know something like this is useful these days…" Frenchie (as I'm calling him for now) muttered as I pulled the free arm forwards, groaning slightly as I stretched it, trying to ease out the cramps and pains in my wrist as well.

A loud click made me swear as I half glared, still moving my arm some as I felt the next cuff being worked on. "These idiots don't know how to treat someone higher ranking than them…" I mumbled.

"Pfff… you realized that late." The other guy replied as he worked. He paused. "I'll get you freed in some seconds… hold on…" he told me. Of course I really didn't need reassurance… though at least it meant I knew I didn't have much longer that I had to keep an eye out for a Spaniard.

"They've kept me here for about two days, I really should know," came my answer, glancing back again at the Frenchman.

My eyes fell then to the cuffs around my feet before back up my body to my open shirt… Well wasn't I a sight. Deciding I couldn't really do much to free my feet, I tried to use one hand to at least do up my buttons, save myself some dignity even in this situation. But of course I couldn't do it with just the one hand for not only was I not particularly used to using one hand, but said limb was stiff and achy from being bound behind me, unable to move properly. So instead of finishing the job, I just ended up practically listing every swear word I knew as the buttons fell out of my grasp continuously.

I don't think I was more glad then when I heard that second click, pressure from my other wrist being released as I sighed in relief, bringing my arms forwards and going through the same exercises that my other arm had been through, feeling as well as hearing the clicks from my mistreated bones.

"Good. The first step is done, I would say," Frenchie beside me hummed as he sat back, a small smile on his lips. "Let's see if we can get the chains on your legs off too..." he added, eyes now travelling down to the cuffs there as he let out a sigh.

I didn't catch his expression though as I picked up my dagger, pausing slightly before I sheathed it. This guy deserved something from me, even if it was something little…

"Thanks…" I managed to mutter at last, slipping the blade back into its sheath and finally able to re-button my shirt properly. Only I paused as I finally got a good look at myself.

My ribs were so prominent it was almost untrue, almost each bone of my rib cage showing through my skin. Yes, I'd always been thin and being a pirate, I didn't get the best quality foods regularly, but this—this was just too much. Seeing myself like this also reminded me of my hunger, the sharp stab of pain that feeling brought as it twisted my stomach made me half wince.

Rather irritably, I frowned, poking my bony frame. "You'd think I haven't eaten for a fucking month..." I muttered.

"You look like it," Frog- Face agreed.

Just what I needed to raise my self esteem…

"I hope you'll make it outside… Have they given you something to drink? At least the Spanish could do that, _non_?" he questioned me.

With a sigh I continued doing up my shirt. "They gave me something to drink alright, but it's nothing I'd want by choice." I mean, that water was disgusting. I could have sworn they'd taken it straight from either the sea or their cleaning buckets.

Another smirk though found itself settling onto my face though. "I'll just be a bit slower than normal, that's all." I answered, stretching a last time before reaching for my hat again and placing it properly on my head.

Wait, where had my manners gone? "Which somehow reminds me, we haven't introduced ourselves yet~!" Let the fun begin.

I watched the other raise his head slowly, evidently having forgotten this simple introduction too. "Oh, _oui_, you're right." He said at last. "For me, my name is Francis Bonnefoy. I'm an envoy of the French King to arrange contracts with other countries." He explained for me before a questioning look took over his gaze at me. "And you are…?"

Smirking, I gave a polite-ish nod, acknowledging him before I locked my emerald eyes with those clear blue ones. "Arthur Kirkland, probably one of the most wanted pirates out there." I said, my pride in my title evident. I'd only added the rest in because he explained what he was doing on the seas, so I thought it as only fair that I got to tell him what I was doing in return.

People's reactions to hearing my name always amused me; this one was indeed no different.

Francis seemed to freeze, his eyes widening as he looked up at me, seeming to be taking in that information as he just stared, looking me over.

But then he had to go ruin it by blinking at me and just asking as casual as fuck; "What the hell is the most feared pirate doing in Spanish captivity?"

Oh well, the show was good while it lasted.

"It's what happens when your own crew turn on you in return for money and their own lives from this sneaky bunch," I replied, smirk still in place as I shrugged, gesturing above us to where the Spaniards were most likely on deck. My eyes fell on my chains and narrowed a little. "I still think they chained me up too harshly..." I muttered, that fact still irritating me.

"Well, the world and the people are corrupt. It has always been like this and it will always be." He sighed and shoved his needle into the lock of my feet-boundaries once more. I sighed happily, pulling that leg away from the other and giving it a deserved stretch.

"And that they chained you like this just shows that they fear you; I personally would have chained you even more... But we're not enemies, nor do I want that right now," he added, having heard my little complaint, not looking at me as another click gave my left leg it's freedom.

The first comment earned a small snort from me. "Aye, I must agree with you there. Even as a pirate, I'm saying that the lives we lead are full of corruption and the likes."  
That smirk was becoming a permanent feature to my face by this stage as I looked at Francis with mild curiosity. "That they fear me is obvious; too scared to get near enough to even give another human the necessities he needs to survive properly."

"That you'd have chained me up worse is such a charming thing to hear." Sarcasm, obviously. "May I ask though if you meant something by that 'right now'? Once we get free, you'd be happy to once more put me behind bars where I may just find my untimely death?" I questioned, a brow raised. One couldn't be too careful. I'd been betrayed more than once, and planned on it never happening again—especially after my little stay in this ship's hold.

Francis looked up into my eyes, their green shining dangerously. At least, that's how I hoped he saw them as I noticed the hesitation before his reply.

"I believe once I've freed you, I am not able to do anything in the direction on chaining you up. You would just kill me if I tried to. So I'll help to free you, we will somehow escape together and after that I hope that you won't kill me." he explained dryly.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that reply. "I'm not _that_ mean~ I only kill if given a reason. Usually that you're a Kings man would be enough but you've proved otherwise. However I can't say the same for the Spanish..." I added, the glint in my eyes growing briefly.

I was already certain that no mercy would be shown towards these men, I felt rather confident that this Frenchman would agree with me there.

"Good to know", Francis said, nodding a bit for himself. "But you know, maybe it's smarter to get your revenge later on. We should focus on escaping. You have just this dagger and they're too many. I would help you fight but I have absolutely no weapon", he added, sighing at that. He probably saw just how angry I felt towards these men through my face…

Sighing myself, I nodded. "I know. But we may just be able to find a weapon for you..." I mumbled, frowning slightly.

Maybe I had some other weapon strapped to me? I mean, I'd gotten so used to that dagger pressed against me I didn't feel it anymore, so maybe I had some other item which I just forgot about… To check this idea, I quickly ran my hands over my waist. It was worth the try…

"Nay, they stripped me of my weapons." I looked back up with a small smirk. "But sharing this little thing could prove itself to be fun~" So I was half joking with that comment, yet at the same time, I was being serious. I mean come on, that just sounded truly like some fun! Okay, fun for me in any case…  
Frenchie raised a brow at me and shook his head, looking like he didn't know if he should laugh at me or take this seriously.

"We'll see what will happen after I've freed you of this chain. Hopefully they won't come and check on us anytime soon—and that we're not out at sea when we get out of here..."

"Yes, hopefully. Though usually they only check on me once a day, otherwise I think they stand guard outside those doors." I explained, referring to that one guard that came down once a day to smirk at me, taunt me in a language I didn't understand and if I'm lucky give me something to drink.

I frowned as thought for a little while, falling silent as I tried to guess where about we could be... "The place they caught me was out at sea, heading towards one of the pirate towns..." I muttered.

"And they captured me at the Spanish coast, in the east part of Spain. That was about two hours ago. We're not that far from France either. If we can get out of here and make it to France, I can guarantee you that you'll get home safely." Francis told me—which honestly helped me a lot. We must be close to shore if they got Frog over here near the cost… Maybe they were heading to a port.

He seemed to nod a little, grinning when the last chain clicked open and fell from my left leg. At last, freedom.

Nodding some myself, I smirked at Francis, briefly locking our eyes as I started to stretch my final freed limb. "Thanks." Consider yourself lucky mate, a pirate thanked you. Twice.

For the first time in three days, I went to stand, easing myself onto my feet as I used the wall for support. Oh God how I could feel the unused muscles starting to hurt as I forced them to work, legs trembling as they started to hold up my overly thin frame. I really had to lean against that wall to keep upright.

"However if I walk around wearing these clothes, I shall easily be recognised as a pirate and I'm pretty sure every country doesn't like my kind all too well," I said at last, glancing up at Francis. Of course I had to point out the faults with his plan.

His answer? "But I am with you. Everyone knows me and everyone respects me. So they won't touch you if I order otherwise. And if we get in, we'll just get you some new clothes at the next town." All through his explanation he was smirking, seeming to be amused at my efforts…. Okay, so that's how I saw it.

He raised a brow and held a hand out to me; to help me walk presumably. Like hell I'd take it.

I wasted no time in waving his hand away, shifting my weight further onto my legs instead of against the wall, still holding onto the structure.

"Hmm... But people also know me. Not quite so respect, but at least recognise this wonderful face of mine." I replied, smirk slipping back on as I steadied myself more.

So maybe I should have realised that my legs were shaking a bit too much to support me as I released the wall, falling back down once more with a long list of swear words and curses.

But before I hit the ground I felt arms going around my waist, pulling me back to my feet and holding me there. Oh this was humiliating…

A small sound left me as I just stopped myself from protesting against being held up, a scowl now settling on my face as I glared, my irritation evident. But I was still too weak to stand properly and pull away…

Francis didn't look too impressed himself as he spoke again, voice a little dry. "At least they will recognize your stubbornness… People recognizing you will be our smallest problem. A little make-up here and there or a nice haircut and no one will think you are the feared Arthur Kirkland."

Oh if you think I agreed with that ridiculous idea, you are so wrong it almost hurts. The fact he even suggested it showed how much he wanted to be beaten across the head by an angry woman with her broom.

"I am _not_ going to cut my hair or change my appearance that easily, mate. And I'm not staying on land for as long as I can help it. The moment I find myself a ship and a crew I'm back to the sea where I belong." I retorted, eyes flickering dangerously again.

Francis rolled his eyes and sighed. Nope, he really didn't look pleased.  
"I don't care if you are going to find yourself a ship or whatever. And god knows I just want to help you, but if you don't let me, I can't do anything!"  
He sighed and looked down at me... Fuck I hate being small.  
"If you are going to die because of your stubbornness, don't blame me."

Huffing now, I pushed away from Francis, balancing myself against the wall as I started to get used to the weight my legs had to carry. I thought for a little while longer of anything we could do that didn't involve me changing myself so dramatically.

Shit, I could only really come up with one thing…

"As much as I hate to suggest it, we could go with the disguise of you having caught me. In that aspect, I wouldn't have to alter the way I look and you'll just be... well, you." I muttered, hating the prospect myself but just unable to think well right now.

Finally, _finally_ I managed to stand without support, still looking undoubtedly frail though, I guessed.

I shrugged, turning and walking gingerly to the other side of the dark cell simply to get myself used to moving again and maybe to not be beside this moron for a bit.

"Yes, we could go with that. But what about getting out of here first?" he spoke, watching me walk around.

Once more Francis had raised a brow at me, grinning stupidly. I caught the look as I turned back. I damn wanted to wipe that smirk away so bad I just—

"Go ahead and laugh but I'm willing to go pretty far in order to get myself free. And yes, we should focus on this first." I replied shortly before looking at the door to our cell. "That needle's too small for this lock here."

I felt more comfortable on my feet now, so headed over to the door, crouching in front of that lock. Yes, I was eager to get the hell out of this place so I wasn't quite thinking tactically as I once more pulled out my dagger, carefully pushing it into the lock and starting to pick it.

"I think we should use every advantage we have. They don't expect us... So in the first ten seconds we'll be able to kill many of them. But after that it is going to be difficult. We should wait for the night." Francis said.

I could practically feel his eyes watching me work.

I frowned, pausing nonetheless. "I've had enough waiting around. Being chained to a wall for three days and four nights is nothing to be happy about." Might as well say the truth…  
"But if you really wish to, we can, I guess..."

It's not like I'd make the raid alone in my condition (and like hell would say it) but it was impossible for me to win without a stronger back up.

After a moment thinking, I stood once more, sighing and replacing my dagger as I walked over to Francis again, able to hear my heels clicking on the floor. I suppose I should do as he said if I wanted his help… If I was here alone, I most probably would have just headed on out there and let whatever happens happen.  
"Let's make a plan then, seeing as you seem to like them."

Francis nodded and looked relieved the about something.  
"The crew has around twenty people. If we're out at sea, ten of them will sleep at night. If we're still in the harbour, then fifteen will sleep." Did he really have to tell the Captain of a ship all this?

"Do you know how many guards stand next to this door?" he asked, gesturing at the door leading out to deck.

I shrugged, standing with my hips cocked a little as I casually examined my nails—almost lazily really... Hey, why the fuck not?

"Two. But I wouldn't be surprised if sometimes there are three." Came my reply eventually. After a moment, I looked back up.  
"How experienced are you at fighting?" I asked, curiously.

Francis gave me a small look. "I had my training. And I was a solider once, so I know how to defend myself and how to kill. I don't do it often, though."  
He raised a brow at me. "Besides, without a weapon it will be hard to resist against swords. The only thing I could do is thrust a needle in their eyes."  
Posh official here seemed to shudder at the thought of how that would look. I was used to gruesome sights by now. Heck, if I wasn't, I would have been screwed for half my life by now.

Sighing, I thought for a moment. "Well, if I take out the guards silently enough, I'll be able to give us both proper weapons…" I mused, thinking things through a little. Honestly, it wasn't fairing too well for me though, my body too starved to be able to think straight for long enough. My legs were already failing on me as well, but fuck I was too stubborn to sit.

"That would be good," Francis agreed nodding at my suggestion and pacing around in the cell to think of any other dangers.  
"After getting out of here we should try to get away as fast as possible. If we are out on the ocean, we'll have to kill everyone, but if we're still at the harbour, we should just get away..."  
He closed his eyes for some brief seconds as I watched him a little, nodding slightly.  
"Merde..." Francis sighed, comforting himself at a wall. "Can you tell from the waves if we're sailing?"

Brilliant. Getting me to think in this condition was such a good idea.

All the same, I fell silent, trying to listen to any tell tale signs. "I can't hear activity on deck so it's either calm waters or we're not moving. Also as far as I can tell, there's no creaking from the ropes." Ropes creaking meant harsh conditions… or some shit—my mind still wasn't working well.

"We also don't seem to be rocking much. I'd say that we are either in port or travelling calm or shallower waters." I explained, running a hand through my hair.

Francis nodded for a bit. He looked relieved about what I'd just told him. He started watching me and started to kind of creep me out…  
"When we get outside this room, the stairs up and then left. We can jump from that side of the ship. It's not that high and there is water. That will make it easier."

My legs were starting to ache now as I leant back against the wall, a small smirk on my face, crossing my arms and not looking at Francis.

"It will make things more dangerous for me." I stated, "Not only am I rather weak right now, having not eaten or moved for so long, but I also can't swim."

It wasn't something I was ashamed of at all. In fact, I just expected things like this to be common knowledge; most pirates couldn't swim.

Francis stopped and stared at me some more (because he hadn't gotten enough of staring at this amazing pirate-) before groaning a bit and closing his eyes again. He looked like he needed a bit to calm down again, taking his time before he then cleared his throat.  
"Just jump, I will care for you not drowning. I can pull you, so don't worry. Plus, the water will not be too deep." He said, seeming somewhat exasperated.

I couldn't help but reply on that comment as I smirked more and shrugged, looking back at Francis as he stared. "The water would have to be pretty deep in order not to beach the ship... I'm just sayin'~"  
My grin grew as my usual cocky self started to shine through some more.

"Whatever, I won't let you drown so you don't have to worry. The best thing we can do is to kill the guards without catching attention, and then doing the same again on the deck. Oui, très bien."  
He brushed through his hair, closing his eyes.

"Good. I think that will help us."

"Great, plans ready. Can we go now?" I questioned rather impatiently as I smirked at Francis. Already I felt the thrill of danger that usually ran through me when entering a battle or doing something risky.  
I stood up properly, looking at the other with a glint in my eyes.  
"Wait, what will help us?" My mind had gone for a second there… Fuck.

"Yes, we can go now," Francis nodded and walked over to the door. He looked back at me and raised a brow.

"What will help us? It's simple. Having a plan and weapons." He grinned a bit and shook his head. "We'll win this game."

How interesting this would be. An official doing something with a pirate… He'll be in some serious shit when he gets back.

My grin grew wider as I walked to the door, crouching and picking the lock once more with my dagger. After this door, there was a small flight of stairs leading up to a wooden door which the guards stood in front of, out on deck.  
It took a while but eventually the door clicked, opening slightly and I pushed it fully open, walking through with a glance at Francis. I had started to walk on my tiptoes, trying to reduce the click my (rather large) heels made against the floor as I started to climb the stairs.

**FrUk**

**Sooo… The first chapter. I leave you guys on a cliff hanger cause I'm mean~ Please review, it will be very much appreciated and well, this is both my first Hetalia fanfic and the first one I'm doing based off a roleplay, so I'm kinda nervous about how it turned out… **

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading!**


End file.
